The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia barberae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DDIASC990’.
The new Diascia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering Diascia plants that tolerate high temperatures.
The new Diascia plant originated from an open-pollination in April, 2010 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel of a proprietary selection of Diascia barberae identified as code number DI-10-1730, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and with an unknown selection of Diascia barberae as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Diascia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in July, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.